Odiar y amar por igual
by forever in the sky.akirechan
Summary: La vio y en el acto se enamoro, Shaoran se juro que esa niña seria suya pero que pasa cuando lo unico que recibes son desprecios? ¿Se puede amar y odiar con igual intensidad al mismo tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

OK. Comencemos: SCC no me pertenece sino a las Clamp, yo solo los tome prestados y sobra decir que esta historia es ficción no tiene ninguna relación con algún hecho real.

**Odiar y amar por igual?**

Corporaciones Kinomoto

Llevaba mucho tiempo tras un pez gordo como este, no por nada había dedicado sus horas libres para poder ser parte de esa compañía, cualquiera mataría por su puesto, es que el ser la mano derecho del Señor Fujitaka, no cualquiera lograba un puesto tan trascendental como ese, se sentía orgulloso de sus logros, nunca había fallado en sus cometidos, siempre obtenía lo que quería, y es que poseía una extrema confianza en si mismo, lo cual le hacia poseedor de un poderoso atractivo que se sumaba a la lista de los muchos de los que ya era partidario.

Esta persona tan exitosa era Shaoran el cual ingresaba al elevador que lo llevaría justo al piso en que el trabajaba, observo la pantalla del ascensor que indicaba que solo le faltaban dos pisos mas para llegar a su destino.

Al abrirse las puertas saludo afablemente a la secretaria la cual instantáneamente le contesto con una seductora sonrisa, que no lo inmuto ni un instante, estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que no le costaba trabajo ignorar sus ofrecimientos.

-¿El Señor Fujitaka esta en su oficina?

-Así es Señor, me dejo dicho que en cuanto llegara lo hiciese pasar a la sala de negociaciones- la recepcionista se desilusiono al ver que el se daba la vuelta sin dedicarle atención alguna, ya que toda se centraba en el encuentro que tendría con su patrón.

Suspiro frustrada, es que Shaoran Li podía llegar a ser tan cautivador y encantador así como cortante, todo este tiempo se había contenido de hacer algún comentario halagador hacia el susodicho por temor a que la despidiera, al parecer muchas otras habían pasado por su puesto y según los rumores que se habían hecho entre las demás secretarias era debido a que lo habían tratado con demasiada confianza y sin escrúpulo alguno el las había despedido, pero era tan imposible no notarlo, alto, de una complexión envidiable, a pesar del traje se podía distinguir un pecho bien trabajado, y ni hablar de sus hermosos ojos color ámbar y de su cabellito rebelde de un tono similar al de sus pupilas¡Dios mio! Era sencillamente perfecto, tan perfecto que siguió fantaseando sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que la llamaban

Fuuko, Fuuko- la llamo pacientemente una mujer, cargada con un par de carpetas-Fuuko, FUKOOO!- grito cuando finalmente su paciencia termino y gracias a ello por fin había logrado sacarla de su ensimismamiento- ¡espabila mujer! Llevo rato hablándote- le dijo reclamándole su poca atención y después de ver su cara de arrepentimiento agrego rápidamente- Da gracias a Dios de que la que te cogio distraída fui yo, de haber sido el señor Li de seguro te pone de patitas a la calle, pero en fin, necesito que me saques copia de estos archivos y canceles la junta de pasado mañana, al parecer el señor Fujitaka no va a poder estar presente

Sssi enseguida cancelo y te mando las copias-contesto Fuuko algo nerviosa por su descuido y le agradeció a la otra secretaria de un piso inferior al de ella y después de verla partir no pudo evitar volver a su mundo de fantasía… Llamado Shaoran Li

Para ingresar a la sala no fue necesario anunciar su llegada, ni siquiera un toque de puerta aunque fuese por cortesía, simplemente abrió las puertas sin reparar en las pequeñas voces que se escuchaban en una habitación continua, se sentó en una de las muchas sillas que se encontraban alrededor de una larga mesa, esperando la llegada de la única persona que le podía dar ordenes, fue en entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba llevando a cabo una discusión muy cerca del lugar en donde el estaba, por un momento se sintió incomodo "hubiese anunciado mi llegada" pensó, pero esos sentimientos se esfumaron rápidamente y en su rostro se surcó una sonrisa, esa voz era inconfundible, era la de esa chiquilla, la cual era la causa de todos sus esfuerzos realizados hacia poco mas de dos años, desde la primera vez que la vio, quedo prendado de su autentica sonrisa, como olvidar a la pequeña Sakura, desde que la conoció a sus 15 años, había quedado cautivado, su manera inocente de actuar y hablar, además sus acciones estaban llenas de sinceridad, era imposible ignorar a una personita tan delicada como lo era ella.

Hacia mas de medio año que no la veía, seguramente ya estaría a punto de cumplir su mayoría de edad, si tan solo formara parte de su mundo, la única vez que ella había reparado en su presencia fue cuando recién ingreso a la corporación, a el le tocaba darle mantenimiento al primer piso así que se quedo un poco mas tarde para esperar que la única sala que le faltaba limpiar se vaciara totalmente y fue entonces cuando la vio entrar al edificio, con su muy simpática forma de caminar, cualquiera diría que aun era una niña, pero para el era todo su mundo, tanto que olvido que en sus manos sujetaba una escoba y fue tanto sus ensimismamiento que la dejo caer y esta choco con el recogedor para finalmente dejarse escuchar por unos segundos un gran estruendo en el lugar

Apenado intento limpiar de nuevo el área que había ensuciado pero el recogedor resbalo de sus manos "maldición" bonito momento para ponerse tan nervioso, y gracias a esos incidentes pudo escuchar por primera vez su risa, una risa que no le importo si era de burla o no, simplemente se sintió dichoso de poder estar allí y ser protagonista de ese momento que se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, por un momento soñó con que había sido el suyo, pero no, apenas si tenia para comer. Observo como ella sacaba de su bolsillo el ruidoso celular y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras a través del aparato colgó y enseguida salio corriendo rumbo al ascensor.

Poco después se entero que era la hija del jefe, no se sorprendió en absoluto la verdad era que con tan solo verla se podía adivinar que venia de buena familia y fue entonces cuando se forjo una meta, quería llegar a su altura, quería que ella se fijara en él, no seria fácil, pero tampoco imposible, la quería para él.

Sus sueños amenazaron con derrumbarse cuando al fin el padre de Sakura lo hizo su mano derecha, todo gracias a una gran opinión que le hizo a uno de los allegados del Sr Kinomoto lo cual le permitió cerrar uno de los negocio más importantes hasta ese momento de la empresa, Shaoran fue colocado en un puesto muy importante, pero no suficiente para lo que él necesitaba, así que las horas extras se hicieron presentes, los largos viajes hechos bajo el sol y en condiciones para nada envidiables, ya que debía tratar con pequeñas empresas, a las cuales el tenia que convertir en accionistas para esto él necesitaba transformarlas de tal forma que sus producciones fueran prósperas y gracias a una inversión que él autorizo, en la cual apostaba mas que su trabajo, logro convertir una mini tienda en la empresa mas grande internacionalmente de autoservicio, logrando así que las Corporaciones Kinomoto contaran con un accionista mas y que poco después fuera fundamental para la expansión comercial.

Después de esto Fujitaka Kinomoto no espero mas y lo nombro su asistente personal, el segundo mejor puesto de la corporación, claro! No era el dueño pero estaba a un paso de serlo, pero todo esto fue en vano ya que cuando por fin veía su sueño totalmente al alcance de sus manos, estos se esfumaban con los desplantes de una niña, entre mas alto llegaba e importante lograba ser, Sakura lo ignoraba, y le hacia sentir que era un desperdicio de persona¿Por qué? No lo sabía y comenzaba a odiarla por ello, así que su visión cambio un poco, alimentando así sus ambiciones… ahora no solo quería a la chica, sino a la empresa completa

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al verla salir del despacho en el que se encontraba, era mucho mas bonita de a como la recordaba, el cabello le había crecido hasta la cintura, su cara era la de una señorita, no la de una niña ahora si nadie la confundiría con una cría cualquiera, todo en ella había cambiado excepto sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda, como le hubiera encantado permanecer mas tiempo reflejado en ellos, pero sabia que era imposible, asi que como todo buen caballero saludo a la pequeña dama, bueno ya no tan pequeña pero para el siempre seria así

Buenas tardes Señorita Kinomoto- Saludo con una seriedad y amabilidad propias de Shaoran Li- es un gusto volver a verla¿Qué la trae por aquí?- Por un momento quiso olvidar todo el rencor que sentía hacia ella, quiso darle una segundo oportunidad a la relación que el estaría encantado de protagonizar, pero muy en el fondo sabia que era un error, las personas no cambian ¿Por qué Sakura Kinomoto lo haría?

Señor Li déjeme aclararle tres cositas- contestó Sakura poniéndose a la defensiva sin razón alguna, al menos eso pensaba Shaoran- primeramente el día no tiene nada de bonito, segundo a usted le dará gusto verme pero sepa que a mi me desagrada su presencia y por ultimo ya se cree mi mama ¿o que?, no tengo por que darle referencia de mis idas y venidas a la empresa, eso debería serle de nula importancia para usted

Esa había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso, estaba pisoteándolo nuevamente y eso no lo toleraría ¡aunque fuera la hija del presidente del planeta entero!, apenas sus labios se habrían para decirle su merecido, Shaoran sabía perfectamente que las palabras que saldrían le costarían el empleo, pero al parecer Dios estaba de su lado ya que el Señor Fujitaka intervino a su favor

¡Sakura! Que clase de contestación es esa¿no te da pena tratar así a la gente¿Crees que tu madre estaría feliz si te escuchara hablar así?- Shaoran estaba un poco desconcertado, no sabia que decir ni hacer, no esperaba ver al señor Kinomoto actuar como padre, pero le agradecía su intercesión en aquel momento- Discúlpate con Shaoran ahora mismo¡Sakura! Te estoy hablando¡Sakura!- Fujitaka ya no grito mas por que su hija había abandonado la habitación, y a Shaoran se le hizo un hueco en el corazón al verla salir sollozando, se reprendió por aquel sentimiento y por haber querido ser amable, esa niña se merecía eso y mas

Shaoran Discúlpenos por favor, es una pena que haya tenido que estar presente en una situación como esta- El joven Li vio como su jefe suspiraba, seguramente seria de frustración, y no lo culpaba, tener una hija así como lo era Sakura no debía ser nada sencillo

No se preocupe Señor Fujitaka, Sakura esta en plena adolescencia, su carácter es normal, descuide ya se le quitara- Fujitaka sonrió

Ojala fuera algo pasajero, aunque Sakura ya esta bastante grandecita como para que este pasando por su etapa de la adolescencia, lo cierto es que su actitud cambio cuando su madre- Shaoran observo detenidamente a su jefe con curiosidad ¿es que acaso lo iba a dejar con la duda? Al parecer si- Discúlpame Shaoran ya te estoy molestando con mis problemas de nuevo

No como cree señor, para mi es un honor poder ayudarle- contesto audazmente

¿Señor?- el padre de Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado- que no te había dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre, Fujitaka solamente, me haces sentir como tu jefe y en realidad te considero como a un hijo, eres mi hombre de confianza, chico no lo olvides-gracias a Dios que no era su hijo, de ser así, jamás podría llegar aspirar por Sakura no obstante agradeció su gesto apretándole el hombro- ¿llevas mucho esperándome?- preguntó Fujitaka cambiando el tema

No, no se preocupe acababa de llegar- por un momento había olvidado el motivo de su estancia en ese lugar- ¿ha habido algún contratiempo con los contratistas?- era la única razón justificable por la que lo citaría en la sala de negociaciones

No claro que no, si eso lo has llevado perfectamente, desde que te hiciste cargo de las negociaciones de Clow todo a marchado a la perfección-Fujitaka suspiro prendió un cigarrillo y añadió rápidamente- Shaoran me has demostrado con palabras y con hechos que eres el candidato perfecto para- se acerco a la ventana mirando al vació y repentinamente poso su mirada sobre el que seguramente en un futuro seria su sucesor- Necesito que te hagas cargo de la empresa por un mes

Shaoran no tuvo tiempo ni de asimilar la noticia ya que Fujitaka seguía hablando y la verdad a él en ese momento no le salían las palabras

Al ver que Shaoran no reaccionaba prosiguió con la propuesta

Se que es muy repentino, pero tengo que salir mañana mismo, ya hable con Sakura, como pudiste ver no le agrado mucho la idea-Shaoran pudo percibir la amargura en sus palabras- no la culpo, pero no lo haría de no ser sumamente necesario- Otra vez no sabia que decir ni hablar, al parecer a los Kinomoto les encantaba hacerlo dudar, así que permaneció callado hasta que Fujitaka acabara de hablar- Creo ciegamente en ti Shaoran y por ello te confió la empresa- hubo un momento de sumo silencio- y a Sakura

* * *

Genial!!! Al fin puedo tener mala ortografía jajaja es lo que mas me costo en vdd ke si, pero bueno al fin salio el cap.

No espero reviews, la vdd es ke aun dudo ke le agarren muy bien el hilo a la historia, aun yo batallo para agarrárselo solo se que en mi cabecita hay muchas ideas, que espero pronto c explayen en el Word XD

Cuidenc mucho y tratare de actualizar la siguiente semana

Bye bye


	2. Odiar y amar por igual? Chapter 2

amm:. SCC no me pertenece sino a las Clamp, yo solo los tome prestados y sobra decir que esta historia es ficción no tiene ninguna relación con algún hecho real.

**Odiar y amar por igual? II**

Esto no podía estar pasando, no a ella ¿Qué mal había echo?, su padre mañana partía a quien sabe donde, se había negado a decirle, en algún momento de su vida había pensado que su padre estaba loco, pero en esta ocasión lo daba por hecho, y no ejercía esa opinión sin motivo alguno, estaba demasiado molesta con ella misma por no poder hacer algo para impedir el viaje de su progenitor, su juicio sobre el grado de demencia que tenia su padre se basaba en la platica que había tenido con él por la mañana en su despacho…

Sakura estaba sentada en un sillón negro de cuero frente a una mesa de vidrio que estaba sostenida por dos piedras con forma triangular, estaba molesta por la aparición sorpresiva de sus guaruras en la universidad, ella ya tenia planes para esa tarde y le resultaba difícil de creer que esa plática no se pudiera llevar a cabo en otro momento- ¿y bien?- pregunto la castaña fastidiada mirando fijamente a su padre el cual a su parecer la ignoraba- si no tienes nada importante que decirme, me voy- se levanto del elegante sillón- ah! Por cierto muchas gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo- Sakura se dirigió hacia la salida, giro la perilla de la puerta y la entre abrió… a punto de salir escucho a su padre hablar

Sakura siéntate- le dijo tranquilamente Fujitaka- Claro que no te hice venir sin motivo alguno, no entiendo por que tu primera reacción es ponerte a la defensiva- observo a su hija y suspiro frustrado- mañana saldré de viaje- dijo no atreviéndose a soltarle la noticia completa, sin embargo pudo describir en su rostro las interrogantes que tenia y realmente le dolió saber que la primera pregunta de Sakura fue…

-¿Y que tiene eso de importante?

-Por un mes- agregó finalmente ignorando la falta de interés de su hija y comenzó a esperar los reproches, para su sorpresa no se hicieron presentes

¿Eso es todo?- pregunto tratando de no darle importancia al asunto frente a su padre, la verdad si le dolía estar separada de el tanto tiempo, regularmente sus viajes eran de dos a tres días máximo pero que mas daba un día, dos días, un mes o un año!

Ya no le importaba

- No- Sakura creyó percibir un cierto tono de tristeza en la voz de su padre pero prefirió pensar que eran imaginaciones suyas- Shaoran se hará cargo de la empresa- Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el nombre de ese individuo, lo odiaba a mas no poder, odiaba sus sonrisas hipócritas, odiaba sus cinismos, odiaba lo creído que era, lo odiaba por que le estaba quitando a su padre, lo único que le quedaba, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escucho las ultimas palabras de su padre

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Te decía que Shaoran se va a hacer cargo de la empresa… y de ti- A Fujitaka le había sorprendió que su hija no estallara cuando se lo dijo por primera vez, pero al parecer era debido a que no le estaba poniendo atención

¡Y ardió Troya! Fujitaka observó a Sakura detenidamente, por un momento se asusto al verla palidecer sabia que la noticia no le caería para nada bien pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola y que mejor persona para cuidarla que Shaoran

-Es broma¿no?- atinó a decir Sakura acudiendo en primera instancia a la negación, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su padre supo que no mentía - No voy a permitir que ése me ponga un dedo encima- advirtió y claro estaba que ella tampoco mentía y su padre lo sabia, acto seguido se puso de pie decidida a salir lo mas rápido posible del edificio

No te vayas Sakura aun no acabo- Ordeno Fujitaka, trataba de complacer a su hija en todo lo que podía pero en aquella decisión no cedería y al ver que ella había dejado de avanzar y a pesar de que le daba la espalda, agrego- Me gustaría que vieras a Shaoran como un hermano, es una persona leal y honesta Sakura si trataras de conocerlo un poco seguro que te reprocharías lo mal que lo has tratado durante los últimos dos años, no quiero forzarte a que lo quieras como alguien de la familia pero lo que no pienso permitir es que le faltes el respeto por esta decisión, mí decisión, y como se que vas a ser caso omiso a lo que te pido, Shaoran va a tener la misma autoridad que yo tanto aquí en la empresa como en la casa- al ver que Sakura no reaccionaba ni reprochaba siguió- todas tus tarjetas y salidas quedaran bajo autorización de Shaoran

Sakura se sintió morir en ese momento, pero su razón le decía que nada de lo que dijera cambiaria la decisión de su padre

Ah! una última cosa antes de que se me olvide- Sakura se dio la vuelta para encarar a su papa, él cual no se inmuto ni por un instante- Dame las llaves del Porsche

¡Queeee!!!- eso si que no lo permitiría, ese auto era su vida, era lo que siempre había querido y cuando su padre por fin decidió dárselo ahora se lo quitaba para dárselo a su hijo adoptivo, al que supuestamente debería tratar como su hermano.. . ¡Primero muerta!- ¡Papa no puedes hacerme esto! No quiero que ese - pensó un poco sus palabras, en ese momento no le convenía insultar al sujeto, temía que le pudiesen quitar mas cosas- que el Señor Li se quede con MI auto, eso no es justo y tú lo sabes- estaba a punto de llorar

Tranquilízate Sakura- intento calmarla su papá- Shaoran no se quedara con tu auto, las llaves me las quedo yo-mintió- el carro se quedara guardado en la cochera hasta que yo regrese, te parece mejor así

Sí- dijo Sakura saliendo del despacho, sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil estar sin su Porsche pero era mejor eso a que su auto viviera a expensas de ése.

Sakura regreso a la realidad al escuchar como alguien tocaba a su puerta

- Señorita Sakura- toco otras dos veces la mucama- Seño..- sakura abrio la puerta

- ¿Si?

-la llaman Señorita

-enseguida contestó y te indico cuando cuelgues

-No señorita, no es por teléfono, su padre esta abajo con un joven, me dijo que la llamara- a Sakura se le helo la sangre, no podía ser él ¿o sí?

- ¿De que color tiene el pelo?- se atrevió a preguntar temerosa

- ¿Quién su padre o el Joven?

- ¡el joven mujer, el joven!

- ay! Señorita ya le he dicho que me llame por mi nombre- Sakura perdía la paciencia

- Ok. Azula de ¿que color tiene el cabello el joven que esta esperándome junto a mí papá abajo?- Le pregunto lo mas tranquila y claramente posible

- Ooooh! Señorita es muy guapo

Sakura ya no dijo nada más, le sonrió a la mucama y cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, estaba 110 segura de saber a que persona se refería Azula, pensó un momento sobre bajar o no, si bajaba vería la cara horrenda del adoptado

Li Shaoran- se susurro con sarcasmo ignorando que inconscientemente había aceptado que Shaoran era guapo

Pero si no lo hacia seguro le daría gusto, además de que debía demostrarle a su padre que no había sido afectada en absoluto y la mejor forma era bajando y hacerle creer que acataría sus ordenes al dedazo y en cuanto se fuera no fingiría frente a ese tal Li- te arrepentirás de ser mi niñera

Lo que Sakura ignoraba era que Shaoran Li tenía el mismo plan en mente…

Ambos se sorprenderían de lo mucho que tenían en común

Shaoran ingreso a su departamento, en donde vivía el solo, el cual era bastante amplio que si bien podrían caber hasta una familia de seis personas, dejo su saco sobre la cama, seguido de su camisa y su pantalón, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, al abrir la llave dejo que el agua tibia inundara su cuerpo y siendo esta la única cómplice de sus frustraciones comenzó a recordar los sucesos acontecidos esa misma mañana, le parecía un sueño el hecho de que a partir de mañana el estaría a cargo de Las Corporaciones Kinomoto y quizás en algún tiempo, no muy lejano por supuesto, se convertirían en las Corporaciones Li¡si! "Hermoso" le encantaba como sonaba eso, pero no debía darlo por hecho, esa era la clave del éxito, hasta que el edificio no tuviera por fuera impregnadas en la pared las palabras "Corporaciones Li" hasta entonces daría por hecho su triunfo… antes no

Había sido un día ligero pero aburrido, a él le desagradaban las juntas y mas aquellas en las que lo mantenían sentado por mas de dos horas, pero la de hoy se había llevado el record de la mas larga, podría haber intentado escabullirse excusándose con que tenia otra reunión u otros tratos por hacer, pero esta vez él estaba 100 implicado, el Señor Fujitaka había dado el anuncio de su ausencia durante los próximos treinta días sin dar motivos claros, y les había comunicado que Shaoran Li sería su sucesor durante ese tiempo, como era de esperarse algunos se negaron a ser manejados por Shaoran, pero Fujitaka les dejo muy claro que no les estaba pidiendo opinión, era una orden y como accionista mayoritario estaba en posición de hacerlo, hubo momentos de tensión en la sala de las doce personas involucradas estaban Clow que como era de esperarse fue el primero en objetar contra la decisión de su jefe, pero para su desgracia su sobrino Eriol Hiraguizawa era el segundo con mas acciones sobre la corporación y demostró que estaba en total acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado el Señor Fujitaka, Shaoran le agradeció con la mirada, ambos se entendían muy bien, su amistad comenzó mucho antes de que los Hiraguizawa comenzaran negociaciones con La Corporación Kinomoto.

Termino de bañarse, saco del closet ropa más casual, un pantalón color caqui, una camisa de tela ligera, se miro al espejo y suspiro se parecía a un chico pobre vestido con sus mejores galas, se parecía a él mismo hace algunos años, sonrió, sin duda esas eran las ropas con las que mejor se sentía, a pesar de tener dinero para comprarse la ropa en cualquier país que él quisiera, jamás le había gustado portarla, solo se la compraba para trabajar, le gustaba que en el trabajo se le respetara y el vestirse bien era una buena forma de lograrlo, pero fuera de lo laboral vestía como cualquier persona decente.

Tomo las llaves y monto su auto en dirección al domicilio de los Kinomoto tal y como su jefe le había dicho estaba ahí a las 9:00 en punto, toco el timbre, estaba un poco nervioso debido a que casi estaba seguro que el motivo de la invitación que le había hecho Fujitaka a su casa no estaba relacionada con asuntos de negocios.

Una gran puerta desplegable de acero se movió, dándole acceso a la enorme mansión, cruzo por un camino rodeado de hermosas rosas blancas y al final pudo distinguir una puerta de vidrio lo bastante grande como para que entrara una persona con una estatura mayor a los tres metros, la primera vez que visitó la casa en verdad había quedado anonadado sobre todo con esa puerta, era demasiado ostentosa y elegante, quizá cuando tuviera una familia tendría su propia casa y mandaría a hacer una puerta como esa, seguro que Sakura no se negaría… se ruborizo ante la idea ¡que tontería pensaba! La mocosa esa ni caso le hacia y cuando llegaba a llamar su atención era para recibir insultos

¡Señor!!!!- grito el mayordomo para captar la atención del invitado, llevaba un buen tiempo llamándolo pero el muchacho parecía en otro mundo, opto por sacudirlo suavemente y sonrió al ver que había dado resultado

Ah! Lo siento- se sonrojo aun mas Shaoran- discúlpeme por ignorarlo, es que esta puerta tiene algo que me llama mucho la atención- Shaoran pudo percibir el asombro en la cara del mayordomo

Es la segunda persona que conozco que se queda impactada de esa forma con la puerta- dijo el mayordomo

En verdad… ¿Quién es la otra persona?

La seño..- el mayordomo no puedo terminar ya que su patrón salía a saludar al invitado

Shaoran, pasa, pasa ¿Qué haces ahí afuera?- pregunto al verlo en la puerta

Ah!? Nada importante, solo me parece que tiene una puerta estupenda- contesto el ambarino por fin accediendo a la mansión

Shaoran pudo observar como la expresión de Fujitaka cambio por unos instantes, parecía triste ¿melancólico?, quizá había metido la pata al decir aquello, así que cambio el tema

Señ..-se arrepintió- Fujitaka ya he cerrado el trato con los congresistas, me asegurare de que para cuando regreses de tu viaje ya estés viendo los frutos de esta nueva negociación- dijo Shaoran totalmente seguro de sus palabras

¡En verdad muchacho!, haberte hecho mi mano derecha es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida- lo miró Fujitaka con orgullo- ¡doy por hecho que eres mas eficiente que yo!

Ah!, no como cree- Shaoran se sintió de repente algo apenado- solo hago mi trabajo, usted es quien toma las decisiones y a mi parecer esa es la parte mas difícil

Jajaja Shaoran lo haces ver como algo extraordinario, pero lo cierto es que en la vida todos tomamos decisiones, es de sabios saber que decisión es la correcta o la incorrecta, pero yo creo en la gente y en mi mismo, con solo ver a la persona a los ojos me doy cuenta de su potencial- Fujitaka encaro con la mirada a Shaoran- en los tuyos hay una gran determinación, tu tampoco dudas, créeme cuando te digo que llegaras lejos

Shaoran le contesto con una sonrisa sintiéndose halagado, incluso sus palabras le hicieron sentirse orgulloso de si mismo, y por un momento se permitió pensar que Fujitaka era como su padre, siempre sonriente y amable.

Sakura bajo lentamente las escaleras albergando la esperanza de que el invitado no fuera ése Li que de tan mal humor la tenia, lo odiaba tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en él, así que para dejarse de niñerías decidió bajar y acabar de una vez por todas con esa reunioncita que su padre había preparado, lo mas seguro era que quisiera que se llevara bien con su "hijo adoptivo", no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la idea, pero en fin nada solucionaría con ponerse a la defensiva de nuevo, si su padre quería una buena relación de hermanos… ¡la tendría! Esta noche estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio, todo por su Porshe y quizás con un poquito de suerte, le devolverían todas sus demás pertenencias.

Camino por un lujoso pasillo lleno de pinturas extravagantes, el cual dirigía a la sala principal en donde seguramente estarían, y efectivamente los vio sentados platicando amenamente al parecer ni cuenta se habían dado de su presencia, por eso y mas lo odia, su padre pareciere olvidarse de ella cuando de ese sujeto se trataba, intento retractarse de ese sentimiento de tristeza y sonrió "disfruta de esta noche Li, por que a partir de mañana desearas nunca haber puesto un pie en la empresa de mi padre"

Ejem!- intento llamar la atención la chica- buenas noches señor Li

Shaoran alzo una ceja- bue- buenas noches- "maldita sea, es el peor momento para titubear" pero era inevitable al ver lo hermosa que estaba Sakura con su vestido blanco con bolitas negras, amarrado por la cintura con un lazo rosa, "tranquilízate Shaoran"

Fujitaka pudo observar las miradas intensas que se echaban tanto su hija como Shaoran, no podía negar que estaba preparado para todo, preparado para escuchar los reproches de Sakura¡incluso los de Shaoran!, pero jamás para aquello, sonrió, la idea no le desagrado en absoluto "muchas cosas van a cambiar cuando regrese"

Me alegra que hayas decidido bajar hija- muy a su pesar tuvo que interrumpirlos

Ah!, si papá- contesto apenada¿que había sido todo aquello? Puso sentir como la mirada de Shaoran la traspasaba¿Shaoran? "maldita sea estaba flaqueando", ese Li la estaba intimidando y eso era algo de lo que nadie podía jactarse de hacer¡no con ella!

Pero se veía increíblemente atractivo, "calmate Sakura" eso es, nunca antes lo habías visto tan casual, siempre con su traje negro, seguramente creíste ver a otra persona, deja de pensar cosas entupidas y ejecuta tu plan.- la verdad es que baje por que quería disculparme con el Señor Li- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas serenamente posible, encarando la mirada del ambarino, el cual ¿sonrió? "ese malnacido" seguramente en aquellos momentos se sentiría triunfante sobre ella, tanto tiempo insultándolo y ahora le pedía una disculpa, ja! Ríete todo lo que quieras por que el que ría al ultimo, reirá mejor y esa seré yo…

No, ni que lo diga Sakura- dijo tan sonriente como hace unos momentos- espero que nos llevemos mejor

Si- solo atino a decir¡Sakura¡La había llamado Sakura! Pues que se había creído "Mañana se iba a enterar"

Me alegra que al parecer intentarán tratarse- dijo Fujitaka realmente feliz, totalmente incrédulo de los pensamientos de los presentes- a Shaoran esto Sakura ya lo sabe, así que solo me faltas tu por enterarse.- se llevo una mano al bolsillo y saco una billetera rosa con gatitos negros- estas son las tarjetas de Sakura, te las entrego, cuando tu consideres oportuno devuélveselas.

Sakura se sintió humillada

¿Cómo?- pregunta Shaoran alucinado- con todo respeto Señor no le parece algo excesivo

No- dijo firme, a pesar de que Sakura hace un momento pareció sincera al pedir disculpas, no quería correr el riesgo de que solo fuera una treta- y te aviso que no solo serán sus tarjetas, sino que también sus permisos, quedan a tu discreción- añadió totalmente serio, dando a entender, que no cambiaria de opinión

Esta bien, como diga- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Sakura, la cual inmediatamente desvió la mirada, Shaoran casi pudo sentirse igual de humillado que ella.

¿Eso es todo?- dijo Sakura con unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo de ahí, solo le basto escuchar el sí de su padre para huir a su habitación

Fujitaka suspiro y volvió a introducir su mano en el bolso del pantalón- toma estas también quedaran a tu disposición- dijo entregándole a Shaoran unas llaves- se que quizá te parece un poco excesivo pero mañana te darás cuenta del por que hago esto

Dicho esto último Shaoran se puso de pie- Me retiro Señor, confié en que no le fallaré

Lo sé- Fuijitaka sabia que Shaoran estaba nervioso y molesto, esta vez no le molesto que lo llamara señor, comprendía su actitud, esa era una de las cualidades que veía en él, si algo no le agradaba te lo hacia entender sin reparo

Fujitaka sabia que había abusado de su puesto como jefe pero no confiaba en nadie más que en el muchacho que estaba apunto de salir de su casa- Shaoran cuida a Sakura como si de tu hermana se tratase por favor

Lo haré, se lo prometo...- dijo haciendo una promesa que jamás cumpliria

* * *

Finito del cap 2 wooo como pasa el time, neta ke si, mil perdones por la tardanza pero aki sta al fin, este cap me parece muy light ¿no creen?, pero ia se avecina la tormenta eso se los puedo asegurar. 

otra cosa: me emocione mushisisisismo con los 5 reviws y por ello hice el cap un pokito mas largo

cuidenc mucho y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualización!!

bye bye


End file.
